Zanpakuto of Ifrit and Shiva
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze, finds that the Sandaime Hokage hid something from the boy as he finds not only his birthright but his sister who just so happens to be his best friend. Now with this new knowledge he will set off in search of his own path to walk and follow till he dies. This is going to be a harem so yeah just wanted to get out out there.


**Hello everyone I have been thinking and I came up with something that hasn't gone away for about two weeks and it wants to come out. This is going to be a Naruto and Bleach crossover and I finally have a concrete story around it. Though what it is you're going to have to find out now won't you. As for the Zanpakuto for Naruto I'm making this one and yes I am going to have the Kido and everything else in it. Disclaimer: I don't own, work, sell anything having to do with Naruto or Bleach so sit back and enjoy.**

**Harem  
Hinata  
Hitomi  
Sakuya (Sakura's sister)  
Sango Shinomori (Original Character)  
Orihime  
Rukia  
Momo **

**Truth Revealed **

Today was a normal day in the village of Konohagakure no Sato as one Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the street. He was an eight year old boy with pale skin, long maroon hair, and violet eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, black shorts, and blue ninja sandals. Where was he going well the answer is quite simple to visit his best friend Hitomi a girl with tan skin, long sun kissed hair pulled into two pigtails, three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks, and bright blue eyes.

He reached her apartment and was instantly tackled into a hug when Hitomi saw him when she answered her door. Sure people often wonder why the hell Naruto didn't stay away from Hitomi as she was the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune.

"Why hello Hitomi-chan, how are you today" Naruto asked?

"Great now that you're here Naruto-kun" Hitomi said.

The two entered Hitomi's apartment and began to just talk about things as it was nearing Hitomi's and Naruto's birthday. The two often spent it at Naruto's apartment as Hitomi's was often attacked or a small safe house out near the village itself. When it was time for the redhead to leave he gave Hitomi a small kiss on her forehead and waved good-bye, leaving a blushing Hitomi waving as well.

(Four days before October 10th)

We now find Naruto walking out of a small jewelry store with a bag in his hands walking back to his apartment. When he reached it he went through some hand signs and unlocked the door, he went inside and placed the bag on the couch as there were no windows, in the area as he kept the others locked around this time of year. He soon took off to the office of the Sandaime Hokage the current leader of the village as the man was out for a moment and he wanted some answers now.

When he reached his office he went to the back and saw to boxes that had the Uzumaki symbol etched on each box, with two letters that had the names "Naruto" and "Hitomi" on them. So he reached for the two letters and boxes and took out the letter that was meant for him.

_My little Maelstrom,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki and if you haven't already figured it out yet I am your mother. I'm sorry to say but I don't have much time left in this world seeing as a man ripped out the kyuubi and I will soon die seeing as I am chasing after your father. In these boxes are your Zanpakuto special blades that you will have to learn and master their awesome power. I wanted the old monkey to give these to you and your sister when you reach age five and the scrolls that are in the boxes for you to master. If I could have only one wish it would be that your father and survive this night so we can both raise you and teach you both all that we know and then watch you grow. Though even if we aren't allowed to see you in this life and cheer you and your sister on we will always be watching in the next life. Time is running short my little Maelstrom and mommy is running out of things to say so you'll have to forgive me, know that both I and your father love you very much and that we wanted to have kids, to spoil and enjoy the moments that define parenthood._

_Love,  
Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto was now sheading warm tears reading his mother's last words, so he picked up the boxes and the other letter meant for Hitomi and jumped out the open window. He was now leaping from rooftop to rooftop making his way to Hitomi's apartment. When he reached it he saw a beaten Hitomi trying to open her door. Soon Naruto landed and gently placed the boxes down and turned Hitomi around and hugged her telling her that everything was going to be alright and that he was there for her.

"Hitomi-chan stay with me at my place you'll be safe there" Naruto said.

"Really Naruto-kun, are you sure" Hitomi asked?

"I sure am Hitomi-chan, now get your things and we'll make our way to my place" Naruto said.

So Hitomi walked into her apartment and grabbed some extra clothes, her stuffed fox plushy, and a picture of her and Naruto at the park smiling like crazy. Then the two friends made it safely to Naruto's apartment and set Hitomi's things next to Naruto's in said boy's room.

"Alright Hitomi-chan, I found something in the Sandaime's office addressed to the both of us and I already read mine, and now it's your turn and then we'll open the box that has our name on it" Naruto said.

So Hitomi opened hers and began to read aloud so Naruto could hear also.

_To my beautiful daughter,_

_Hello sweetie this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki and I hope with all hope that you had a good life so far. I have some sad news to tell you, your idiot father sealed the kyuubi inside you making this villages Jinchuriki. Now don't you EVEN DARE think that you are the kyuubi itself because you aren't. I tried with all my might to make your father stop because I to was the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi so I know how hard it is being one. Now then I hope you and your brother Naruto are doing good because I have some important new to tell you both, the swords you see before you are very powerful I know because I to wielded one and it was very dangerous as well as powerful. Just like your brother I have sealed scrolls in this box that will help you understand how to use these new powers properly so you don't hurt anyone. Like your brother these blades are gifts to you when you reach age five so you could master them fast and show the Elemental Nations how a Kunoichi is powerful and not some helpless girl waiting to be rescued or be protected. Well mommy has to go now seeing as I'm going after I have to eventually, though I warn you about two things. One boys, when you hit puberty you are going to notice how good they look and don't become a fan girl to the first boy you see find someone who you can love and trust to stick beside you through thick and thin. Second is a masked man who caused all this sadness as I am no longer the person with the kyuubi and this man is the reason. This is good-bye my beautiful daughter and hope you have a great life_

_Love,  
Kushina Uzumaki _

Hitomi was now on her knees crying that both her mother and father died before they even had a chance together. Then she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and give a tight hug causing the girl to blush and hug back crying even more. About five more minutes of crying Hitomi finally stopped and looked at Naruto and then the boxes.

The two walked over to their respected box and opened it and were shocked that the condense was a type of sword and about four or five scrolls.

Naruto's held an O-Katana, a scroll for **Kido, Hado, Bakudo, Kenjutsu: Hiten Mitsurugi, Shunpo, and Aura Release. **Also clothes such as black long pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a sleeveless black trench coat. Finally a dark purple sheathe with an Uzumaki symbol in the middle.

Hitomi's held a Kotetsu, a scroll for **Kido, Hado, Bakudo, Kenjutsu: Hiten Mitsurugi, Shunpo, and Chi Release. **Hitomi's clothes where dark blue long pants, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, and a brown leather coat. Finally a dark red sheathe with an Uzumaki symbol in the middle.

The two walked into Naruto's room and turned away from one another and changed their clothes to the ones in the box. When they finished they faced each other and blushed almost right away, sure they now knew that they were related but it didn't help that the two thought the opposite number looked attractive.

"Well Hitomi-chan, let's get the show on the road, and sorry to say I can't really see you as a sibling" Naruto said.

"I feel the same way I mean we've know each other for about three years and now we know we are related, besides I still have to get you something for your birthday" Hitomi said.

"Right, might I suggest that you go under a **Henge **so people don't know it's you" Naruto said.

"I know so if you don't mind I have some shopping to do" Hitomi said.

(Sandaime Office)

The Sandaime Hokage was not doing well for a couple of reasons. Number one the amount of paperwork that he was looking at was enough to make his head spin. Number two the lack of control of Hitomi's life due to the council add that to the beatings that the civilians give the poor girl. Finally was how he was keeping both Naruto's and Hitomi's birthright away from them, it was something he never wanted to do but he felt like he needed to as a way to keep the two Uzumaki members to stay inside the village. He hated doing this but with the friendship of Naruto and Hitomi, he felt if one found out about the truth and wanted to leave the other would convince the person to stay. Only then would they get what is rightfully theirs and then he would make them promise that once they found out they wouldn't leave the village or else he would send hunter nin after them.

He then turned to the area were the boxes where at and paled at the thought of either Naruto or Hitomi finding them and bringing them back to Naruto's place. The worst part of it was the Sandaime didn't know the hand signs to Naruto's apartment only said boy and a select few knew how to open it.

"_If those two found out about what I kept from them and now hold them in their position, they might just take off and I'll never know" the Sandaime said._

(October 10th)

"Happy birthday Hitomi-chan" Naruto said.

"Same to you Naruto-kun" Hitomi said.

They both traded gifts and a small hug, though Naruto went a step farther and gave her a small pack on her forehead. This caused Hitomi to blush and started to open the gift that Naruto gave her. What she opened was a necklace with a sapphire tear in the tear was the Senju Clan symbol in the middle. Naruto opened his and it was also a necklace with a ruby tear with the Uzumaki Clan symbol in the middle.

The two spent the rest of their birthday spending time together and reading up on their new skills that they will have to train under to fully understand. Naruto and Hitomi instantly started to train in their Kenjutsu skills as well as using **Henge **and go to the library to grab multiple Taijutsu scrolls as well as chakra control and chakra paper just in case.

The next day Hitomi invited Naruto to go to the park so he can meet all her friends that she met. Naruto of course agreed and they left their Zanpakuto in Naruto's apartment and bolted to the park. When they got there Naruto saw four girls waiting for Hitomi and when the girls saw Naruto they blushed because even though he was now nine years old he had the build of someone much older.

"Hinata-chan, Sakuya-chan, Orihime-chan, Momo-chan I'd like for you to meet my best friend Naruto Uzumaki" Hitomi said.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Momo Hinamori, it's a pleasure to meet you" Momo said.

Momo had brown eyes, her beautiful black hair pulled back into a bun held in a tied cloth. Her personality was soft and caring towards her friends, but when she is against her enemy she becomes very harsh. She was wearing a crimson red short sleeved shirt, black long pants, and black ninja sandals.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Sakuya Haruno" Sakuya said.

Naruto got a good look at Sakuya Haruno she had much darker hair then her banshee shrieking sister who had bubble gum pink hair. Her personality was fun loving and happy with the people she loved, but alone with her sister who she hates to death she becomes a dreadful force to be reckoned with. She was wearing a sleeveless sky blue shirt, blue shorts, and blue ninja sandals.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Orihime Inoue nice to meet you" Orihime said.

Orihime had brown eyes, beautiful long burnt orange hair that went down to her mid back. Her personality was easy going and full of happiness, she never really had any moment to become anything else seeing as she comes from a civilian family. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, two flower hair pins on each side of her head, and blue ninja sandals

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said.

Hinata had white eyes with a touch of lavender, long dark blue hair that went down to her mid back. Her personality was being a touch shy around people and beyond loyalty to her friends, though you piss this chick off you will get your ass handed to you on a silver platter. She was wearing a loose fitting, long sleeved, lavender zip up jacket, a blue undershirt, navy blue pants, and black, low heeled ninja sandals.

"So how did all you guys meet Hitomi-chan" Naruto asked?

"Well we met her during lunch in the academy one day and we became friends ever since" Momo said.

"Yeah and she mostly talks about you Naruto-kun, so we figured we just had to meet you" Orihime said.

"So what do you guys think of me then" Naruto asked?

"Well by the end of the day we'll figure that out won't we" Hinata said.

"Come on guys stop gabbing, and let's start playing" Hitomi said.

Naruto just face palmed as he saw Hitomi and her friends start climbing the area that they picked out. So Naruto slowly made his way over to them and dodged a ball by side stepping, and looked up and saw Hinata, Hitomi, Sakuya, Orihime, and Momo with stuffed balls aimed right at him and this caused the young redhead to smirk.

"What is that all you have I thought you people could throw better than that, I guess you all might as well throw in the towel now" Naruto said.

Naruto's plan worked and instantly more balls were being thrown at him as he used this to have fun and work on his dodging skills. This continued until the girls ran out and Naruto was out of breath and sweating. So he took off his trench coat and gathered up the balls again and gave them back as stood back in one place and took off his shirt and waited.

The girls erupted into atomic blushes seeing the sweat reach down to his well-developed body. Each have fantasies about Naruto and themselves doing something with his shirt off and having fun with either one of them.

"Hey are you going to stare at me all day or are you all tired" Naruto asked?

That broke them out of their vivid dreams and cocked their arms back and began to chuck the balls at Naruto who dodged them, but this time grabbed a ball and threw it back at someone, just for some fun.

Now it turned into an all-out war between Naruto and the girls as he used a play set next to theirs and began the war. Balls were thrown, and at one instant Naruto held one of the girl's hostage after 'kidnapping' one of them.

"Give up you fiends I have captain Hyuga and unless you meet my demands I'll have to keep her" Naruto said.

"They'll never give in to you Naruto-kun, you'll fail and have to serve under general Hitomi" Hinata proclaimed.

"I captain Hinamori am open for negations my lord" Momo said.

"Captain Hinamori what is the meaning of this" Orihime asked?

"Easy I have been working for Naruto-kun this whole time" Momo said.

"Naruto-kun, how did you get one of my best members working for you" Hitomi asked?

"Easy I paid her off with the promise of candy after this battle" Naruto said.

"Captain Hyuga are you alright over there" Orihime asked?

"Yes I am, though you must save me" Hinata said.

"Then how about a trade Naruto-kun, I'll give you captain Hinamori for captain Hyuga" Hitomi said.

"Very well I agree to those terms" Naruto said.

The two girls walked forward and Naruto could swear he saw Momo smirking at Hinata ond Hinata was frowning for a moment.

"It's good to have you back captain Hinamori and now I Naruto Uzumaki lord of this area promote you to major Hinamori" Naruto said.

Naruto stepped forward and kissed Momo on her forehead causing said girl to blush a very dark red and hug him. The war continued until it got to dusk and Naruto raised a flag signaling for them to stop.

"Cease fire until tomorrow at high noon" Naruto said.

"Agreed, and don't think your betrayal will be forgiven captain Hinamori" Hitomi said.

"That's major Hinamori now and I got something else also" Momo said.

With that the six children went their separate ways with Hitomi following Naruto after he grabbed his shirt and trench coat and they both bolted back to Naruto's apartment. Meanwhile at the girl's house separate things began to happen after they got home.

(Haruno residence)

"Sakuya Haruno, do you know what time it is" Sakuya's mother asked?

"Why do you suddenly care about me all of a sudden" Sakuya asked?

"What are you talking about Sakuya-chan we always cared for you" Sakuya's father asked?

"I call bullshit on that, after that pitiful excuse for a Kunoichi was born you two left me for her" Sakuya said.

"Watch your mouth you ungrateful child, we gave you our entire being in raising you" Sakuya's mother screeched!

"Just wait sooner or later I'll leave and you'll never notice" Sakuya said.

With that Sakuya calmly walked up the stairs to her room only to be met by her sister who gave her a smug smile.

"What's wrong Sakuya-chan you don't look happy at all" Sakura said.

"Get out of my way bitch, I don't talk to people who only see this job as a way to get into the pants of a gay Uchiha" Sakuya said.

"TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN, HE ISN'T GAY" Sakura yelled!

"Then you'll never understand and most likely die on your first C-rank mission" Sakuya said.

(Hinamori home)

"Hello hunny, how was your day with your friends" Momo's father asked?

"It was wonderful" Momo said.

"Oh is that why you're blushing" Momo's mother teased.

"I also met a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, he's Hitomi's best friend" Momo said.

"It looks like someone has a crush on him" Momo's father said.

"DADDY, DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT" Momo yelled!

"Doesn't she remind you of us and how we first met" Momo's mother asked?

"I totally agree with you on that one" Momo's father said.

(Inoue home)

"_Why did you have to go on that mission big brother, now I'm all alone in this big house and you aren't here" Orihime thought._

Orihime walked up to her room and laid down on her bed and thought about the events that happened and blushed at the sight of a shirtless Naruto.

"_If only I could've been held captive by Naruto-kun I wouldn't want to be set free" Orihime thought._

(Hyuga compound)

"Father I'm back from the park" Hinata said.

"Very well, it's getting late so I suggest you get some rest" Haishi said.

"Very well, have a good night father" Hinata said.

Hinata walked into her room and looked at a picture of her and her friends all smiling at the same park she met Naruto at. Hinata shuddered at the thought of him again; sure she got a good look at him with his shirt off and got a bit jealous after activating her **Byakugan **and saw Naruto kiss Momo on her forehead.

"_I wish it could've been me who got that kiss from Naruto-kun and not Momo-chan" Hinata thought._

(Naruto's apartment)

"I have to say Naruto-kun you fared well against us in that battle" Hitomi said.

"Yes I did, though I did help that I using the first round to help my reflexes" Naruto said.

Naruto plopped down in his bed followed by Hitomi who laid right next to him and put her head on her 'pillow' a.k.a. Naruto's chest and closed her eyes.

"Good night Naruto-kun" Hitomi said.

"Have a good night Hitomi-chan" Naruto said.

**There you people go and don't go anywhere as their Zanpakuto are going to be revealed in the next chapter. **


End file.
